


A Sonnet to Peggy Carter’s Voluptuous Breasts

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peggy Carter's amazing breasts, Snark, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a snarky sonnet inspired by an anon tumblr comment which said a millenium could be spent writing about Peggy Carter's breasts. They are, in fact, quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet to Peggy Carter’s Voluptuous Breasts

When I doth glimpse the full soft swells of white,  
A dull pink blush grows warm across my face.  
Encased in gold heightened by the pale light  
My breath grows short, my heart begins to race.  
So pure, untouched, holy things of beauty,  
I shout, I sing, I cry, I bow, I gaze,  
To sing their praise ‘tis my solemn duty.  
In awe hot damn these breasts go on for days.  
How can one dame possess so full a form  
That makes fan girls sob with job and quiver?  
Perfect globes that took our fan hearts by storm,  
We stand in awe of her swaying figure.  
Words fail, yet here’s what I still try to say,  
Oh Pegs, your boobs, simply drive me cray cray.


End file.
